


Rabbit Hutch

by Anonymous



Series: 100 starker fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bunny Boy, Crossdressing, M/M, Pet Play, Playboy Bunny, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, not actually pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dressed-as-a-bunny Peter has a peculiar effect on Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 100 starker fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746880
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	Rabbit Hutch

Peter totters up to the two way mirror on his razor-sharp stilettos. He doesn't look quite perfect enough - his lipstick slightly smudged and one of his ears falling lopsidedly over his eye - but he's impossibly sweet nonetheless. He makes a kissy face in the mirror, and then turns with his back to it (and the unblinking Tony on the other side) to look at the fluffy round puff attached to his thong. He even wiggles his ass a little to make the bunny tail wobble.

Tony can't help it, he guffaws before running a hand over his eyes to momentarily hide the spectacle of Peter now trying to hop the length of the room on his high heels.

This was supposed to be a lesson, a mild humiliation like the Hello, Kitty pajamas, not... whatever it turned out to be. Tony should have felt a mild sadistic satisfaction coupled with the soothed guilt caused by the consolation that at least he wasn't touching Peter.

Except now he really, really feels like touching.

What if he were to get up and enter the improvised rabbit hutch and play with his pet for the day? And maybe such a naughty pet - Peter is struggling with his pantyhose now, in a mild panic since the thing tears more and more with every attempt to fix it - maybe such an energetic pet should really have toys to focus his energy?

Tony gets up from his chair decisively, wondering idly if there is such a thing as a carrot-shaped vibe and how quickly it could be delivered.


End file.
